What doesn't kill you
by DracoI'mInLoveWithYou1o1
Summary: Classical Harry abused and resorted into Slytherin story. Set in OotP. Possible eventual HP/DM. R&R. Rated M for safety.
1. Prologue

To say Harry was exhausted would be a gross understatement. Sitting in the great hall, listening to the buzz of voices around him was making his hangover unbearable. And he didn't think that him not eating made his headache any better. He tuned into Hermione and Ron's conversation, "… don't you agree Harry?"

"Pardon?"

"Oh honestly, I was just explaining how…" He stopped listening again. Harry loved his friends very deeply, but after the demons he had face this summer, he didn't feel as in touch with them. Or the rest of the world for the matter. It was too difficult to keep up with the pretence of being The Golden Boy. In fourth year, or fifth, it was as natural as breathing, but now all Harry wanted to do was go lie in bed cradling his beloved vodka.

"Oh look! The Sorting's started!" Hermione stated excitably. Harry looked at her, a pang of jealousy running through him. She still had her parents, still had her life. Harry wondered what he would have been like if he were a normal boy. No obligations, no responsibilities, it sounded so nice, so peaceful. Many people complained about how boring their family was, how dull their house was, Harry would give anything to be able to complain about that.

"Ahmed, Samira." Called Professor McGonagall. She was soon sorted into Hufflepuff. "Adama, Lee." Ravenclaw. The sorting continued until Angel Zhu was place in Gryffindor.

Suddenly the hat's loud voice filled the room. "I request to sort one other student tonight, a fifth year, whom I fear I placed incorrectly so many years ago." Dumbledore nodded his approval, Harry could see the twinkle in his eyes, even all the way near the back of the room.

Harry watched as the other fifth years looked around with fear, _what if it was them,_ but he knew without a doubt that it was not. A snake was constricting on his lungs, as sure enough the hat called out, "Harry Potter!" All eyes turned to look at him, and he inwardly groaned, always the centre of attention. The trek to the hat seemed to last years. He glanced about him, Ron looked like someone had run over his broomstick, whereas Hermione seemed almost pleased, "I'll miss you," she mouthed as he walked past. Harry had told Hermione about the hat wanting to put him in Slytherin in the third year. Since then she had always said that he would make a great snake.

Finally he reached the stool, as Professor McGonagall placed the large patched hat on his head. No longer did it drape across his eyes, like it did when he was 11. The stool was to small, so was the hat, he could see every gawking at him as it chattered in his head. _**Why hello again, Mr. Potter. Long time, no see**__. Not long enough, in my opinion.__** You seem very resigned to this option. **__It's not as though I want to be in Slytherin. _He thought, dreading the idea of having to wake up every morning to Draco's taunting face, Snape's disgusted sneer._** All is not as it seems. The snakes are sly and cunning, they will make great allies in the future. When you actually think about it, you truly will be better off in**_…_"_SLYTHERIN!" There was no applause while Harry made his way to the Snake's table. He quietly sat down at the edge of the table, keeping completely isolated from the rest of the group.

"Well with that out of the way, dig in!" Announced Dumbledore in a cheery tone. Not in the mood for eating, Harry slammed his head down on the table. Big mistake, seeing as his headache tripled in pain. Groaning he glanced up at the Head Table, hoping to catch Dumbledore or Hagrid's eye. Instead he found himself gazing into the outraged black orbs of Severus Snape. _This is going to be a long year._


	2. I'm a little drunk and I need you now

Harry kept his head down for the rest of the dinner, not looking anyone in the eye. He could practically feel the waves of betrayal coming off Ron, and as for the other Slytherins... well he just didn't want to face them.

It hadn't taken Snape very long to go back to eating. He pointedly did not make eye contact with Harry for the remainder of the feast. Which really, was fine by Harry, seeing as it meant he could sneak sips of vodka throughout the entire mealtime. By the time the prefects were calling for the others to gather round and head off Harry was pretty hammered. He knew it wasn't the best idea, he would most likely get in a fight while he was drunk, and it would not aid his impression on the others of being a complete idiot, however he didn't want to have to deal with actually think about anything.

It took him a few seconds to realize that people were getting up and leaving the dinner hall. As quickly as he could without falling, Harry stood and walked after them. He noticed vaguely that his tie and crest had been snakified. That thought caused a small, strained giggle to escape his mouth. He clamped his hand down of the noise, the alcohol was clearly getting to him, and he wanted to be able to go to sleep without having to explain the reek of vodka on his breath. It was not long before he found himself standing outside the wall which would lead to the common room. The prefect stated the password loudly (Parslemouth) and reminded everyone that if they forgot the word they were on their own.

The inside of the common room looked the same as it did in second year. The green from the lake above bathed everything in an eerie swamp like light. The furniture was all done in blacks, greens and silvers. A large green and silver snake statue stood near the entrance, and Harry could see it's tongue flick out every few seconds. Suddenly Snape came swooping in, just barely getting through the wall before it closed. His black eyes swept around the room, stopping only for a brief glance here and their.  
He stepped forward and began his speech, "Welcome, newcomers and welcome back my snakes! I hope that your summer was a most pleasant one. There are only a few rules to the Slytherin house, but they are to be followed _very_ strictly. Slytherin is a house of order, and if we do not keep that order we will fall. The other houses will not be fair to you, expect no niceness from them, and if you are alone they will strike. That is why the first rule is:"

"Unity!" Shouted the older snakes.

"Unity. Exactly that. You may have your petty quarrels and tiffs inside the dungeon walls, but as soon as you step outside those walls you must protect each other. And I mean all of you," at this his gaze lingered on Harry, a warning in his eyes. "It is our unity that keeps us strong, keeps us smarter than the other houses, never forget that. But unity is not the only important thing in this house. Us snakes are sly and cunning, and many of us develop these traits because of our homes. We have a tendency to hide our pain because that is what we have been taught, but that only makes us weaker. It is better to be strong and healthy when against an enemy and that is why the second rule is:"

"No pain!"

"No pain. Pain gets in the way. It is needless. If you are in pain, I will find out and I will stop it. Every person in this room will serve a mandatory check-up with Madam Pompry or myself once a month. Hiding pain will earn you losses, get enough losses and you will serve a detention. Then a time out day. Then your privileges will be taken away. Losses can be reduced with points. 3 points is equal to one loss. If you earn enough points you can get privileges. Those privileges will be set up with me this week. Everybody in this room has secrets. Many would not trust a soul with the burdens they carry, but in order for us to stay strong we need trust. We need to know that our fellow Slytherins are telling the truth, and that is why the third rule is:"

"Honesty!"

"We shall always be honest, even if the other houses do not believe us we shall not lie. And I expect all of you to be honest with me as well. If someone is mistreating you, or favouring you, I expect you to tell me. I expect you utmost honesty when I ask you a question. If you do not wish to answer then say so, but do not lie about anything." Snape gazed around at his audience. Harry watched, with a slight twinge of awe. The bat really knew how to captivate people, how to direct attention. "Now, I am sure you are all tired, and would love to head off to bed, but first Arcamedis," at this he gestured to the statue snake that Harry had seen earlier, "must sort you into rooms. He works the same way the hat does, reading your mind and then deciding where you must go." With this he stepped aside.

Slowly the snake unravelled and slithered across the floor. It started at the first years, raising up and looking them in the eye, then stating a room number. When it reached the fifth years Harry prayed for a miracle. He wouldn't mind being anywhere as long as it wasn't with Malfoy. _**Why not Draco? He is talented, clever and sly. A great person to have on your side in the war you must fight. **__Not Malfoy, not Malfoy! __**You poor boy, it is for the best you know.**_ "Room 23." The look on Malfoy's face would have been hilarious if Harry were in a different situation.

"You have been given your rooms, now go on and put your things away. All newcomers follow me, you must have your check up before going to sleep." A cold dread filled Harry. A check-up? Just thinking about brought colour to his face. Not now, not while he was dead drunk and popping pain-killers. Maybe he could just slip away, maybe Snape wouldn't notice. Carefully he started to inch for the door. "Potter!" Snape snapped, storming over and grasping Harry's wrist. "What? Think you're too good for your check-up? The high and mighty Golden Boy shouldn't have to deal with these things? Not a chance Potter! You will come!" And with that he dragged Harry into his office and sat him on the couch beside all the first years. Harry watched as one by one Snape would calmly take a first year into the fire place, throw some Floo Powder and disappear into the Hospital Wing. Sometimes he came back with the student and sent them to bed, mostly he came back alone. Finally he took away the last first year, and came back to see only Harry left. Harry felt the dread inside him clench his intestines, he wanted to scream, wanted to run. He could handle the pain, he didn't need Snape seeing his weakness.

"Come on Potter!" Snape growled. They squeezed into the fireplace, it was a much tighter fit than the first years. And suddenly stumbled out at the Hospital Wing. Harry wished he had his vodka.

"Up here Mister Potter. We're going to begin with a few spells, the first one ill tell us all the major injuries you've suffered in your life, the second will highlight all the ones you are still suffering." Haryy sat on the hospital bed, looking down and holding his breath, he used a breath freshener charm so no one could tell he had been drinking, but he was always worried it would mess up somehow. With a few muttered words a parchment and quill appeared infront of Harry's face and began writing. And writing, and writing. Harry could see the masked disbelief in Snape's eyes, whereas Pompfrey only looked sad. Another incantation and over half the list (which was about three feet long) highlighted in blue. "Shirt off Mister Potter." He obliged, to out of it now to even think.

Quietly, Snape and Pomfrey worked on him, cracking ribs into place, healing lashes on his back, and pouring potions down his throat. Harry sat there, trying to pretend that it wasn't happening, that tomorrow he'd wake up in the right place, and go tell Ron and Hermione about the dream he had. How weird it had been. Pompfrey murmured that he could lay down, gently lowering him onto the hospital bed.

He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

***********************************************************************************

And there you have it. Chapter One. I know it's been ages since I wrote this story, but I haven't had a computer for MONTHS! Anyways I don't know if fanfiction notifies you, but I rewrote the original chapter one and made it into a Prologue. I hope you enjoy and please, please, PLEASE, review. If you want to make suggestions I'm completely open to it, though I can't guarantee I will use it. Thank you – Julia.


	3. Give Me Novacaine

When Harry woke up in the hospital wing he was disoriented. It took him a few seconds to remembered the happenings of last night, and then it came rushing back to him. He dropped his face into his hands and groaned when it did. Snape had seen the cuts, Snape _knew_, Snape was walking right towards him! Oh shit, what should he say, what should he do? "Um, professor, those cuts you saw last night, it's not how it seems, I, uh, fell down a couple flights of stairs, that's all."

"How stupid to you think I am Potter?" Asked Snape, his voice was not unkind, "That will earn you a loss." Harry opened his mouth to protest, he wasn't exactly sure how the system worked yet, but he most certainly did not want to spend a detention with Snape! "Never defend your abusers."

Harry couldn't do anything but look down, he could feel his blush rising. Snape moved around Harry and began rubbing cream on his back, making him blush harder. "This cream will help heal the bruises on your back, this one the cuts, and this one the burns, rub them on once a day. If you have any trouble you may ask Draco for help. I haven't told him but I'm sure all your roommate have figured out why you were absent last night. For the following week you must take these potions as well. This is a stomach-expander, this is a nourishing potion, this is a pain-killer and this is a general healer," Snape said as he gestured to different bottles and containers on Harry's bedside table. He finished rubbing the bruise cream on his back and began to walk to fireplace. "Come along Potter, because the Headmaster believes that you will need a bit of time to adjust to your new house, all classes have been postponed until tomorrow." Harry stepped into the fire. He tumbled out in Snape's office, covered in ash. With a quick "Tergeo" his robes were clean. He murmured a goodbye to Snape and hurriedly left his office.

Quickly Harry walked towards his room. It was half-way that he realized Snape only applied one of the three pastes on his back. "That little bastard," he muttered, stopping outside his "room." What was he supposed to do about his back? There was no way in hell he was asking Malfoy, but on the other hand he couldn't just not use them. Snape would surely find out, and then he'd be in detention forever. With an inward groan he knocked on the door. The door opened and he came face to face with none other than the bloody ferret himself. Malfoy's face twisted into a sneer.

"Oh, it's you," he stated, his voice so disgusted that Harry could have been a half dead cockroach on the floor. "Well hurry up Potter! I'm not going to hold door open all day." Harry stepped inside, cautiously examining the interior of his new dorm. The floor was a black hardwood, the walls a deep emerald, there were snakes everywhere, some so tiny Harry felt like he was playing a Where's Waldo game. The were carved into his bed posts, the lamps, the rugs, the chairs. Everywhere! In the corner of the room there was a real snake, huddled and shivering in it's cage. A tall dark skinned boy lay on the bed beside it, oblivious to it's discontent. He looked up as Harry stepped into the room. "Oy! Potter-" Malfoy started but Harry cut him off with a quick "Sh!"

He walked slowly over to the cage, "Hello there," he said to the snake.

"Mmm, a speaker, I sensed it when you walked in the room."

"What seems to be the problem here? You don't look very happy."

"It's so cold down here, I feel like I'm frozen."

"I could help you with that, one second," with that Harry withdrew his wand. He quickly summoned a shallow tray from Dobby. After installing an anti-burning charm on the tray, he murmured "Flamma Eternus," **(AN: In case you didn't figure it out, Flamma Eternus means Eternal Flame in Latin) **and fire shot from his wand. It burned in the tray as Harry set the cage on top, so that the flames only hit the bottom of the snake's habitat. "There you go, how does that feel?"

"Better, thankssss."

Harry stood up from where he had been kneeling beside the cage. "Your snake was cold," he said to the tall boy, what was his name again? Zabini? He became aware that a small crowd had formed in the room and that everyone was just staring at him. Harry began to feel nervous. This Zabini boy was definably bigger than Harry, and if it cam to a fight Harry didn't think he'd win. He watched aniously as the boy looked down at him. Finally Zabini spoke.

"That was the coolest thing I've ever seen." The spell was over, the others in the dorm all whooped and shouted in agreement. It was odd, Harry would never have expected to find himself in the centre of crowd of Slytherins cheering for him. Yet here he was, and a small part of him actually felt like he belonged. The crowd began to disperse, heading off to their own dorms. "I'm Zabini. Blaise Zambini. The gangly brown haired kid over their is Theo Nott, and of course you know Draco." Malfoy, Harry automatically corrected in his mind. "We're roommates for the rest of the year, so you two are just going to have to deal with it."

"Seeing as you two are obviously going to have a problem with each other, Blaise and I have decided you two have to settle your differences," Theo piped up, "So we're going to leave and lock you guys in here with each other for the day." With a smirk he and Blaise walked out the door.

"What the hell? Get back here Blaise! I mean it!" Shouted Malfoy, his normal cool air gone. The sound of a lock clicking into place was the only response.

"Shit!" Harry exclaimed in horror. There was no way that he wanted to spend this day trapped in a room with Malfoy of all people. His back was really starting to ache now. He wondered if maybe he could put the creams on with a bit of magic. He knew he wouldn't be able to though. Perhaps he could wait until tomorrow and ask Snape. With a sigh he flopped onto his bed, only to let out a startled yelp of pain as his back slammed into the surface.

Malfoy sneered at Harry. "I can't believe that I'm stuck in here with you of all people," he spat venomously at Harry. Harry just glared. His energy was slowly draining, and he could feel the cuts on his back cracking open. Suddenly he heard what sounded like wings, coming from by the door. He turned his head to see a silver paper thin dragon fly through the crack. "Oh you're in shit now Potter!" Malfoy said gleefully.

"What is that?"

"It's one of Professor Snape's dragons. He uses them to send messages. They're bewitched so that only the person who the dragon is intended for can hear the message. Generally he uses them as warnings, when he's angry."

"Oh, shit," Harry had an idea what Snape was angry about. The dragon flew up and hovered in front of Harry. It opened it's mouth. Snape's voice flowed from it.

"This is your last warning. Do not hide your pain."

With that the dragon burst into flames. "So what did it say?" Malfoy asked, his silky voice sounding almost intrigued. Harry was about to reply "Nothing," when a white paper dragon soared into the room. "Oh hell, Potter! You get into all the trouble don't you?"

"What do you mean? What's that one do?" Suddenly the dragon swerved towards Harry and bit him. Harry let out a small yelp. "Why did it bite me?"

"That was a Veritasium Dragon. Which means Snape wants me to ask you a question... the effects wear off in 15 minutes. So I'll have to be quick. Hmm, the Dragon came right when you were about to answer what the other dragon said. I will have to assume that is what Snape wants you to answer truthfully. What, word for word, did the dragon say to you?

Harry tried to stop himself, but the answer spilled out of him, "This is your last warning. Do not hide your pain."

"And what pain might that be?" Asked Malfoy, a soul blonde eyebrow lifting questioningly.

"My back, I can't reach it to put the healing pastes on it," Harry tried to say it as fast as possible but Malfoy heard him anyways.

Now both eyebrows were raised. "I assume Professor wants me to help you," he sneered, trying to mask his shock with disgust. Who knew that the Golden Boy was abused? Though now it did make more sense why he was in Slytherin. He sighed, "I suppose we should get this over with."

"I suppose so," Harry replied quietly.

**So there was the Chapter 2. I am afraid to say that I am going to be on vacay for the next 20 days and will therefore not be able to write more of this story until I get back. I will try to get the next xhapter up as soon as possible. Have a fun July :D**


End file.
